


melt all your art and drink the paint

by orphan_account



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Metaphors, Poetic writing style, kind of inspired by call me by your name?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were days where they did nothing but lie in the inviting warmth of the canary-yellow dandelions, allowing their fingers to intertwine against the vivid sun. They would roll down hills of clovers, feeling like kids on the first day of summer as glimpses of youth dashed over their flushed red faces. They were one with the sun and one with the land, and the earth could barely carry the weight of their love.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	melt all your art and drink the paint

There were days where they did nothing but lie in the inviting warmth of the canary-yellow dandelions, allowing their fingers to intertwine against the vivid sun. They would roll down hills of clovers, feeling like kids on the first day of summer as glimpses of youth dashed over their flushed red faces. They were one with the sun and one with the land, and the earth could barely carry the weight of their love. 

They would spend other days inside, calloused feet endlessly walking the worn white tile, minds dripping with boredom and gray paint. Eddy would drag his fingers against an old canvas, bringing it back to life with all the colors hydrangeas held in their delicate petals. Brett would rest his back against Eddy’s, sheet music flying against the walls as the storm outside began to make its prolonged trip inside. 

Eddy would start to read books which covers were long-torn and worn, and Brett would play for him. Eddy would hum along with the phrases of Tchaikovsky, licking his calloused thumb to turn the musty pages of his book as Brett’s eyes fluttered closed against the familiar sounds of the piece. 

“Sciogli tutta la tua arte e bevi la vernice” 

Brett stopped after concluding his measure, toned cheeks shaded a gentle peach, and he sat his violin down on the cracked marble countertop. He sat beside Eddy on the couch before resting his head against the reassurance of his lap. They spent hours like this, gazing at each other the way people admire the Eiffel Tower with its grand existence. Hearts settled behind their eyes as they smiled, Eddy ducking down to plant the most lovesick kiss a man could muster on Brett’s tulip shaded nose. 

Eddy tangled strands of Brett’s hair against his fingers before translating.

“Melt all your art and drink the paint.” 

The galaxy would fly overhead as they smiled at the stars that night, hearts joining against the never-ending void that towered above them. Compared to the world they were so small, so minuscule in the timeline of the universe. But together, in the other’s arms, they were everything.


End file.
